Calista Aarens (D0)
A young girl who can summon fire powers through her bond with Crematoria, the elemental plane of fire. Biography Felix Faust nearly leveled The town of Pleasant Hill by summoning a rampaging balrog into the town square. Spread thin it the aftermath of coordinated attacks all around the globe, Earth’s super teams weren't able to respond; the balrog overpowered Faust and continued its rampage. Detective Chimp rushed out as soon as he heard. Chimp spent hours ducking round the behemoth marking it with runes of sealing; until balrog dissolved into smoke and ash leaving behind a soot covered toddler. To his horror, Detective Chimp realized the little girl was the balrog. With the girl crying and no parents in sight, Detective Chimp decided to take her in a protect her from government clean-up teams.Chimp took Calista to Nanda Parbat where he discovered she had the ability to project flames from her hands; he decided to take her on and help her develop her abilities. During a particularly vigorous training session, Calista transformed again into Hazhazh, the Balrog. Over the next couple of years, Detective Chimp focused training Calista on controlling the beast trapped in her. One night Chimp left the sanctuary to investigate a disturbance in the mystic plane, and he didn’t return. After 48 hours, as part of Detective Chimp’s instructions, Calista grabbed her bug-out bag and left for Pleasant Hill. Personality Calista learned in her training that she needed to protect her emotions; she is guarded in her interaction with people she doesn’t know. Knowing about her darkside didn’t help calm Calista like Detective Chimp expected; instead she feels the weight of guilt for what Hazhazh did, and it makes her volatile. Powers andAbilities Abilities Saves Skills Acrobatics 4 (+7), Close Combat-Unarmed 2(+5), Deception 3(+4), Expertise-Magic 2(+6), Insight 4(+6), Perception 4(+6), Persuasion 2(+3), Ranged Combat-Fire Manipulation 5(+8) Advantages Accurate Attack, All-Out Attack, Power Attack, Precise Attack (Ranged:Cover), Taunt Powers Firebound- During Faust’s ritual Calista was bonded to the elemental plane of fire, giving her access to an array of flame powers. Fire Immunity - As a side effect of the bonding ritual Calista is not harmed by fire. Immunity 5 Balrog Form - Calista was bonded to Crematoria in a ritual intended to summon a balrog to Earth. The ceremony pulled Hazhazh from her home then Detective Chimp locked her inside a little girl; every moment Hazhazh struggles to breakout and burn again. Uncontrolled Metamorph 1 linked to Growth 8 Hazhazh Fire Manipulation- As a result of Hazhazh’s binding, Calista can manifest fire; when she does the runes of sealing glow all over her body, the stress of manifestation weakens the mystic bonds and makes Calista more vulnerable to Hazhazh. Array Flame Spout- Calista sprays arcs of flame from her hands. Cone Area Damage 10 Alternate Effects Fire Shield- A Fiery field surrounds Calista and blocks incoming attacks. Sustained Impervious Protection 16 Flaming Flight - Flames swirl around Calista’s legs and propel her through the air. Flight 10 Flaming Aura - Calista’s bondy glows with heat and causes damage to anyone in physical contact. Reaction 3 Damage 5 Incendiary Cloud - Fire and Smoke seep out of Calista’s pores to form a pyroclastic cloud that blocks line of sight and burns anything caught inside. Cloud Area Damage 7 Linked to Extended Duration Visual Concealment 2 Complications Relationship: Detective Chimp is the only family Calista has ever known; Now that he is missing Darkfire will do anything to find him. Unstable: Anywhere Calista goes Hazhazh is also there lurking inside; If Calista gets scared, loses her temper, or overstresses her powers Hazhazh could erupt out and wreak havoc again. Acceptance: Calista feels isolated because of the lengths she goes to contain Hazhazh and does good to gain the trust and acceptance of others. Calista sees her powers as more of a curse than a blessing. Allies TBD Enemies TBD Reference TBD Category:Calista Aarens Category:D0 Category:Soul Category:Fire Manipulation Category:Fire Controler Category:Transformation